The integration of magnetoresistive or Hall sensors in a power module for measuring load current presents several challenges. For example, the sensor must be placed in the correct position to achieve the necessary accuracy. In the case of a differential Hall sensor, both Hall plates of the sensor must be located on sides of the current rail that generate the magnetic field being measured. Also, magnetoresistive and Hall sensors must be galvanically isolated from other components of the module. Galvanic isolation is conventionally achieved by adding an additional ceramic structure to the power module. Such a construction presents a high complexity in the production of a power module. The attachment between the underlying module substrate and the ceramic isolating structure for the sensor must be very robust to fulfill reliability requirements such as thermal shock, thermal cycling, and power cycling.